In recent years, in consideration of environment and the like, devices such as an OLED lighting, a solar cell, an OLED display, a medical device, and an analysis device are being actively developed.
In the above-mentioned devices, it is necessary to seal a plurality of members such as glass substrates with a certain clearance, in order to seal an element or liquid between the plurality of members. As a sealing material, a resin or adhesive containing an organic compound, or glass powder (glass frit) is used (see Patent Documents 1 and 2 described below).
Further, regarding these kinds of devices, an attempt is made to produce a flexible device capable of being bent or wound by using a glass substrate having a thickness of 200 μm or less and flexibility. Specifically, an attempt is made to produce an OLED display that is portable and capable of being bent or wound, and a solar cell or an OLED lighting capable of being mounted onto a surface of an object having a curved surface such as a vehicle body surface of an automobile, and a roof, pillar, exterior wall of a building.